


Until Our Final Journey To The Ground

by KabbyChild



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Canon, Give Kabby a Happy Ending, Kabby, Kabby Belongs To Us Now, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbyChild/pseuds/KabbyChild
Summary: They both died. Apart. The entire world screams at how unfair it is but in the end, they'll be together again. Forever.One-shot Kabby Afterlife fluff. Fluffy. Oh, and there's fluff. You've been warned.





	Until Our Final Journey To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept season 6 of the 100 as canon. 
> 
> BUT. 
> 
> IF I was to accept it, this is how Kabby needs to end. This is what they DESERVE. I tried to make sense of both their final decisions before they died but... heh... the writers made it hard. So hopefully this sums up things between them nicely. 
> 
> (Yes, I may have added pinches of salt throughout.)
> 
> I thoroughly blame @Veridissima for putting this idea in my head. But this was, in the end, very therapeutic.

It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t the drugs. It sure as hell wasn’t reality either, but Abby’s mind was blurry at best. She tried to take a breath, but even that wasn’t like usual, as if there was no oxygen, as if she didn’t need it. 

The space around her wasn’t something concrete, it was more of a… feeling. Immaculate, light and bright but with undefined edges. It felt peaceful. Such a contrast to the heavy and dark room filled with skeletons she had been in seconds before. 

It dawned on her. This was death. The afterlife. After seeing her life flashing before her very eyes, there had been darkness and then she had emerged here, where only memories and emotions remained. Somehow, her scientific mind had always imagined death to be the end. Once the brain stops functioning, there’s nothing to keep the soul alive. Or so she thought. Turns out she had been wrong all along. 

“Sweetheart.”

The voice was familiar, one she hadn’t heard in so many years but that would always bring comfort to her troubled mind. At once, she spun around, emotions already welling up in her eyes as she came face to face with her parents. They didn’t look much older than she appeared herself, they had both been taken away from her far too early. In her father’s case, before Clarke was even born, when Abby was still an intern. Her skills hadn’t saved him from his disease. Only medicine might have but the strict laws of the Ark hadn’t allowed her to use more. 

She stood there for a moment, watering eyes blurring her vision but taking in this sight of her mother and her father together, smiling. Happy. Proud. Had they seen what she had become? Following in her father’s footsteps to become a doctor, a member of the Ark Council like her mother, the _Chancellor_, even? Had they seen the bad? The lives she had taken, the drugs that had plagued her life for many years, the horrors she had faced and couldn’t stop? 

Her mother opened her arms, inviting her in, and Abby’s worries faded. Her chin creased from the emotions and she let her eyes close for a moment, stray tears running down her cheeks, before she took the few steps that took her in her parents’ warm embrace. Head resting against her mother’s shoulder, she could feel a soft kiss from her father on the top of her head.

“We’re so proud of you, Abigail.” His deep voice rumbled from his chest, echoing through her entire being, soothing. “So proud.” 

He stroke her hair gently and she looked up to him before wiping the tears off her cheeks. “I broke the oath,” she said, voice barely above a whisper, the first thing coming to her mind in front of him admitting that she hadn’t been perfect. He used to be a doctor too and she knew for a fact he had never broken the hippocratic oath himself. She had always wanted to be as good as he was, follow in his footsteps and make him proud. Live up to his reputation and keep the legacy going. His opinion mattered a lot, it always had. 

“Stop beating yourself up, honey,” her mother interjected, “and think of all the good that you’ve done. Neither of us had to go through the difficult things you did. We thought life on the Ark was rough, but it was nothing compared to what you had to endure. You did great and you have nothing to feel sorry for.”

While she appreciated the words, she couldn’t quite accept them just yet. She often thought back on decisions she had made and how the littlest change might have made things better or saved more lives. Yet, she nodded gently. There was still a lot to process and she wasn’t ready to forgive herself but this was a process for her alone, not one for her parents to witness. 

She offered them a weak smile while her mother pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a gesture she had always done and something Abby had ended up doing to her own daughter often as she grew up. 

The thought of Clarke made her heart painfully tighten in her chest. She wasn’t there to protect her anymore. Who did she have left to love her unconditionally, no matter the choices she made? Who would hold her in their arms while she cried? Who would bring her comfort and remind her that she was good? It was irrational, Abby knew her daughter was surrounded with friends who would support her but she couldn’t help but to worry for her safety. The last thing she wanted was to see her end up here, too. The afterlife wasn’t supposed to be a party. 

Her mother seemed to stare at something just past her and she smiled, jutting her chin in that direction. Abby turned her head, gaze following her motion and her mouth gaped open at the man standing before her. 

“Hey, baby.”

Tall, light hair, blue eyes just like Clarke’s. He was the only one to ever call her ‘baby’. 

“Jake.” It came out as a near silent breath, taken-aback by his presence. She should have known he’d be here, greeting her in whatever this place was. Just like her parents, he’d been here for quite some time, after all. She wasn’t the one to close in the distance between them this time, as if rooted in place. She had thought about him often - despite having been with Marcus, Jake was still a part of her and always would be. This moment here alone, his presence so soon after she passed, it proved just that. But he certainly wasn’t the man she had expected to see first, or at all. 

Large arms wrapped around her petite frame and pulled her close. If at first she was a bit rigid, Abby soon warmed up, her own arms going around him and holding onto his back, head resting comfortably against his chest. Jake was always so warm, his hugs tight and comforting and even if, ultimately, her heart belonged to someone else, she welcomed it happily. 

He pulled away from her and brought his hands on both her shoulders, offering her one of his warm, loving smiles. Abby, all puffy-eyed and broken-heart, couldn’t properly reciprocate. “I’m sorry, I…” she started but couldn’t form the words. Again, she wiped the tears off her cheeks. 

“Abby, it’s alright. This is a lot to process.”

She gave him a series of quick nods but as they slowed down, she ended up shaking her head softly. “I’m sorry. Clarke, I…” A sigh. “I can’t help but to feel like I left her behind. After everything she’s been through…”

“It made her strong. She’s a capable young woman. We gave her that. _You_ gave her that.”

“I can’t protect her anymore, Jake. I can’t be there for her if she needs it.”

“We will always be there for her, Abby.” His hands slid from her shoulders down her arms until he could take both of her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. “We are forever in her heart. Everything we did was for her. I died for her, trying to ensure our people’s survival. Abby, you sent kids to Earth to make sure she wouldn’t be floated. It turns out you were right, Earth _was_ another option.” 

He smiled again, recalling their last conversation before he was floated and Abby took a long breath. Jake continued.

“You did everything for her, and now she’ll do everything for Madi. Because you showed her what being a mother was like, even if it means making hard decisions.”

Abby’s gaze dropped to the ground for a moment. She couldn’t claim she had been the perfect mother. There was a lot of things she felt sorry for, many things she wished she had done different but in the end, she couldn’t change the past and only had to hope that the tools they had given to Clarke would get her through anything. After everything, the girl deserved nothing short of pure happiness and her mother heart could only hope she would achieve that. 

“Are you ready to go?”

Jake’s voice pulled her back to reality and she looked up at him again, nodding once even though she didn’t know exactly what this meant. She glanced at her parents, still standing in the distance and they both nodded for her to go, in a promise that they would see her later. 

Letting Jake guide her, Abby moved forward through the blur that was this place, reaching a different area. Everything behind them disappeared, including her parents’ presence. The mood seemed a little different even though the outline of the area was still unclear. It wasn’t as light or as bright, still cloudy for the most part. But she let her feelings guide her rather than her eyesight. 

Jake’s hand was still on the small of her back in support when two figures slowly became clearer. Had her heart still been beating it would have stopped. Abby felt her throat tighten, a rush of flutter running through her entire body, tingling her skin, warming her insides. Legs weak, she didn’t move but observed the scene in front of her with great interest. Two people she had known for many years. A mother, kind and gentle, the embodiment of delicacy and support, an amazing spirit. And the son. A strong, determined and just man, constantly fighting for his people, constantly trying to do better. Her support system, her confident, her complement, the love of her life.

She had loved Jake, truly and deeply. But never as passionately and viscerally as she loved Marcus. 

He was sitting, elbows resting on his parted thighs, looking down while Vera gently rubbed his back. He looked like the Marcus she knew, long hair, a soft curl bouncing on his forehead, his beard showing signs of ageing that she couldn’t help but find incredibly attractive. Muscular and tanned arms were on display because of his rolled sleeves, just as were the scars on his wrists and the coalition brand and on his right forearm. 

He was here. And they were together again. They hadn’t been parted for long, but it still felt like a lifetime. The grief of losing him had eaten her from the inside but seeing him now felt as if this part of her was healing. 

It was Vera who spotted her first and while her initial reaction was shock, she quickly offered Abby a warm smile, one she had known since she was a child. She touched her son’s hand and then pointed ahead of them where both Griffins stood. 

Marcus’ head tilted up and his deep brown eyes fell on her. There was a glimpse of confusion that was quickly replaced by surprise. His traits were drawn, showing sadness and sorrow as he stood, as if the realization that Abby being here meant she had died, too. 

Behind Abby, Jake gave her a little push. “Go. You both need each other.”

Her legs finally responding, Abby took a few careful steps forward and seeing as she wasn’t crumbling to the ground from the emotions, quickened her strides until her body crashed against Marcus, arms wrapping around his head and holding him tightly, afraid to let go. The response came slowly, hesitant, but he finally brought his hands around her back and squeezed tight. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whispered against the crease of her neck as they kept holding onto each other. 

She knew him well enough to be aware that he was crying, and at this point, so was she. “Marcus, this is not your fault,” she managed to blurt out through the emotional anguish. 

He pulled back, holding her face between his strong fingers. His expression was an odd mixture between guilt and happiness, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Yes, she had died and he had never wished for her to join him so soon. But they were _together_, and a selfish part of him was grateful for it. 

Vera seemed to realize they needed a moment and silently excused herself. Marcus glanced behind Abby, giving her former husband a tight but thankful nod, to which he got a similar response. However, Jake didn’t leave as quickly as Vera, observing them for a few seconds. It was when Abby flashed him a thankful smile through her reddened-eyes and wet cheeks that he smiled back, turned around and left. 

“Oh, Abby. What happened?” As Marcus spoke, his thumb brushed against her cheek, catching a lone tear. 

Abby’s gaze lowered to the ground for a moment as emotions welled up in her eyes once more. “I tried.” It was spoken so faintly that she wasn’t sure he’d heard it. She looked back up in his eyes, her hands moving to his chest, resting there, comfortable. “I tried to do better, Marcus. I tried to focus on what I had, and not what I lost. I tried to make amends, but...” She paused, shaking her head a few times. “I died because I did something you sacrificed yourself to stop. But it was the only way I could protect our people. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

He pulled her to his chest again, holding her tightly, supportive, not judging. She was silent for a few seconds before she added an afterthought. “Maybe I deserve this.”

“No, you don’t, Abby. If I had known it would end up like this, I would’ve never left you. I would’ve stayed and fought by your side. I just wanted the cycle to end.” It was his turn to lower his gaze to the ground and he slowly took his arms from around her and let them rest at her hips, still holding her close, unwilling to let go. He wanted to justify himself, explain why he had left her, but he had already told her all of it back in the airlock. Finding his voice again, he continued. “I wanted to make sure you deserved to survive, Abby. Because unlike me, you always have. Part of me is hurting so much seeing you here. Because you deserved better.” 

“After everything we went through, we both did, Marcus,” she retorted quickly. She never thought she deserved to live more than he did, or more than anyone else, but it would be a lie to say she had never considered growing old with him, establishing themselves in a quiet cabin on Earth, or even on Alpha, and living peacefully together. “But if it wasn’t me, they would have killed someone else. Now we can only hope that whoever remains can stop this ongoing cycle that keeps repeating.” Another thought for Clarke brought a saddened expression to her face and, of course, Marcus was quick to pick on it. 

“Clarke will be fine, Abby.”

Thinking back on the conversation she had with Jake, Abby sighed and smiled weakly. “I know she will.” Unfortunately, there was nothing either of them could do about it from now on, except hope for the people they left behind. Unfortunately, hope had not proven to be on their side, lately. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Abby brought her hands up to cup his face, brushing his short beard. She had always loved the feel of it between her fingers, always loved looking deep into his eyes and seeing thing he had never allowed anyone else to see before. 

She had fallen in love with him for more than his strength, also for his vulnerability. It was when he finally allowed himself to show he was human that he had truly appealed to her. His intentions deep down had always been good, they had always been to protect the people he cared about. And if she was honest, she had also always loved the side of him that would challenge her, push her to think, to be better, to be _smarter_, even if sometimes it had put them on two different sides of a heated argument. Actually, more often than not. Even in their youth, he always had a way to irk her by being a smart-ass. Perhaps her attraction to him had started back then, after all… 

Getting on her tiptoes, she gently pulled on his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She loved him so much, no words and no action could express exactly how badly. He kissed her back, his hands snaking to the small of her back in order to hold her even closer. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and what started as a soft kiss turned into a passion-filled heated embrace, lips and tongues mingling, the kind they hadn’t shared in far too long. 

After a long moment, Abby allowed herself to pull away from him, her hands reaching up to run through his hair. Marcus tilted his head forward until their foreheads touched and she let her eyes close with a content smile. 

“I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.” 

She offered him a faint smile, remembering the words he had told her just before he died. Except this time they meant that much more because nothing would ever keep them apart anymore.


End file.
